iHate Seddie
by momododo1397
Summary: A very jealous Carly tries to break Sam and Freddie up.  Will she succeed?  Will Sam and Freddie find out her evil scheme?  Read on to find out.  Don't get me wrong, I love Seddie, but the title is from Carly's POV.Seddie,Creddie friendship,and Ciffin.
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note: Hello everybody! This is my first fanfiction—ever! I'll try to write as much as I can. Now onto the prologue!**

~~Carly's POV~~

_Why? Why on Earth would Freddie, the President of the AV club, date Sam, a lazy slob? I thought he loved me! I am MUCH prettier than Sam. I have warm brown eyes, she has icy blue ones. I have neat brown hair; she has a blonde mess on her head._ I thought. _I just don't get it._

~~Freddie's POV~~

"You're right!" I exclaimed.

"See, Canadian bacon IS ham!" Sam replied.

I'd been dating her a week, the best week of my life. I don't know why she dates me. I have muddy brown eyes; she has eyes bluer than the ocean.

"Hey Carls, do you like Canadian bacon?" I asked randomly. "Carly? Carly? CARLOTTA GABRIELLA SHAY!"

~~Carly's POV~~

"CARLOTTA GABRIELLA SHAY!" Freddie screamed.

"I-I guess," I stammered. Then, the idea came to me. Plan GGTKSACFTDH (Get Griffin To Kiss Sam And Comfort Freddie Then Date Him) was now in action.

**AN: Not very proud of this, tell me what you think. ****PLEASE**** review! Maybe it will make me write better. It was sort of a filler chapter. By the way, Griffin will kiss Sam and Carly will comfort Freddie and try to date him. Will her plan work? Read and review to find out. Eat some nutella and grow a mustache.**

**~SEDDIE FOR THE WIN~**


	2. Plan GGTKSACFTDH Put Into Action

**Author's Note: Hey! Look whose back…me! ****BIG**** thanks to mhristheword097, Mistress of the strange, and Ace5692 for putting me on their favorite story list. Also thank you for putting me on your story alerts: mhristheword097, gleegirl97, jackpotdante, Mistress of the strange, TwinkleToes97, Complicated-Love, daisydadog, and Geekquality. And to Ace5692 for putting be on your author alert and favorite author list. Onto the reviews. For my 8 awesome reviewers-thx :D. Sushiro- the title is from Carly's POV, not mine. Mistress of the strange- I do like Carly, but she's so perfect! Shabyville- I hope you enjoyed your nutella. Here's chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I am a girl so you already know I'm not Dan Schneider…..iCarly and PearPhones are his idea. Sigh…..**

**~~Carly's POV~~**

As soon as Freddie and Sam left, I whipped out my PearPhone. I remembered the number since the breakup. 555-7928, Griffin's number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Griffin, it's Carly," I replied.

Then I explained my plan.

"Evil," said Griffin, "I like the way you think, Shay. Count me in."

**The Next Day**

**~~Griffin's POV~~**

I awoke at 4 a.m. and burst into Freddie's apartment. I snuck into his room and after 5 minutes of searching, found his phone. I scrolled down his contact list until I got to the S's. Soon enough I found a contact that read: Sammy 3. Lame, I thought to myself. The text went like this:

Yo Sammy,

Can u meet me Groovy Smoothie 11. I'll bring my wallet.

You Rock,

Freddork 3

I hit send and quickly deleted the message from sent. Then I pulled out my phone and texted Carly:

Phase One is complete.

XOXO,

Griffin ;)

**~~Carly's POV~~**

I awoke to the sound of my phone getting a text.

Text From: 555-7928

Phase One is complete.

XOXO,

Griffin ;)

Perfect, I thought, Phase Two here I come. I walked over to the counter and felt around for Sam's phone (since she's sleeping over). I scrolled and scrolled and finally found the contact I was looking for, Freddork. The text went like this:

S'up Freddork,

Come 2 Groovy Smoothie 11:15. Bring ure wallet

Sammo :P

I hit send and deleted the message from sent. I grabbed my own phone and texted Griffin:

Phase Two, done! Now we have 2 wait.

I be wacky iCarly Star

**AN: Hey ;).**

**REVIEW PLZ!**

**If you are writing a FanFic tell me bout it and I will read it. If it's good I'll tell peeps to read it. BTW read iVisit Lake ….it's good. Tell your friends about my story. If you do, tell me and I will fit you in my story somewhere.**

**Merry Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanza/Nothing and Happy New Years!**


	3. The Breakup

**Author's Note: This girl be back! I didn't write for seven months because only two people reviewed and I had an ongoing English project which sucked my creativity out of me. Never mind that now! **

**Disclaimer: Yep, I met Harry Potter and he turned me into Dan Schneider!**

~~Sam's POV~~

When I woke up, Carly told me that someone texted me at four in the morning. Freddie. That nub is always trying to embarrass me. Momma don't give up 'till she wins. Well, I can't think of a prank now, not on an empty stomach anyway. I quickly scanned over the text and after I ate breakfast, I threw on the classic Sam Puckett winter outfit: a faded Penny Tee, hoodie, tattered jeans, and worn out combat boots. I casually strolled—wait no—walked. Strolling is for dorks. Uggghhhh! Freddie's annoying vocabulary was rubbing off on me. So where was I? Oh yeah! I casually walked to the Groovio Smootihio, and plopped down at a seat as my fingers tapped on the table anxiously (again with the dorky words).

"Where is he? He's ten minutes late!" I groaned to myself.

Out of nowhere, Griffin said, "Sam, smile, I hate to see a hot girl sad."

"Get outa here Griffin, I'm meeting my boyfriend!" I barked.

"Woah, no need to get feisty," said Griffin, looking like he was leaning into kiss me. "You can forget all about that nerd Freddie 'cause—"

Griffin was interrupted by me having a punch party on what used to be his stomach. I trudged (what is with me today?) outside to call Freddie. When I turned around, I saw a totally liplocked couple. CARLY AND FREDDIE!

~~Freddie's POV~~

I don't know why I didn't stop first, but when Sam came outside I tried to pull away, but Carly held my head in place. I tore my head away just in time to hear "How could you? Both of you?" Sam then dissolved into tears. Wait, tears? Sam hasn't cried since—Sam's never cried. Is that really what it had come to? Carly's pretty on the outside but kissing her was like kissing a fish. When I kissed Sam—doing! Fireworks go off in my head. Sam is absolutely gorgeous on the outside but on the inside she is 358 more times beautiful than Carly will ever be. I need to make it up to her in a big way.

**Author's Note: So, so, so. Didja like it? Review please. Comments, Likes, Criticism, I don't care. Review and I will put you in my story. Tanks for reading.**

**-momododo1397**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Yay! I'm updating more! Hehe! Just watchin' iPie ****. Trudy's weird. I wanted to add her in this chapter so I did. This chapter is mainly thoughts until Carly's POV. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Saya tidak memiliki iCarly, Kue Lemack, Shop Pie Gallini itu.**

~~Sam's POV~~

I rushed into my room with a box of Fat Cakes and a tray filled with various bacons, ribs, and fried chicken. Of course when I thought about fried chicken I thought of Freddweeb so I ripped it apart and threw it across my room. I looked at my tearstained face in the mirror. I felt like dirt. Not only did my boyfriend just cheat on me with my best friend, I'm acting like one of those prissy blondes in unwatchable romantic comedies after she gets dumped. Then the guy always apologizes in an ultra corny way, says he's always loved her, they get married, and live happily ever after. Well, in real life, there are no happy endings.

~~Freddie's POV~~

I stomped into my apartment, slammed my bedroom door, and refused my mom's various attempts to cover me in anti-tick lotion (why would they make it in industrial size?). I locked my door and just sat there. Sam was my joy in life, my everything. Without her I felt like a hollow shell. She's the tough to my nerd. I need to think of a plan, and fast!

~~Carly's POV~~

I hurried into my apartment with the feeling of guilt consuming every inch of my being. What have I done? Not only did I hurt my best friend, I hurt Freddie too. I feel so bad.

"Hey kiddo. You look glum," said Spencer.

"Well I am glum!" I growled.

"Why so glum?" Spencer asked.

"Because I kissed Freddie while he was dating Sam and they broke up and now they hate my guts and I'm confused whether I like Freddie or Griffin and now I'm all whipped up about it!" I shouted.

"You broke up Seddie? WHY?" screamed Spencer.

"Cause I liked Freddie," I muttered.

"Doesn't mean you had to break them up! When you and Freddie dated, did Sam break you up?" Spencer yelled.

"Actually, yeah, she did," I stated.

"Well she didn't kiss Freddie, did she?" Spencer scolded.

"No but-"

"Sorry," Spencer interrupted, "Gotta take this."

"Yello?"

"Ahhhhh!"

"Leave me alone."

"I don't like you!"

"Fine! NYEH!"

Spencer then hung up his phone angrily and shouted: "Scutter !"

I looked at him like he was insane.

"Trudy. She said she's coming here to take me to Gallini's."

"Ohhh! Bring me a piece of Coconut Crème!" I said, " Wait two!"

"Kk!" called Spencer.

Plan ATFAHHGSB (Apologize to Freddie and Help Him Get Sam Back) was now put into action.

**Author's Note: Freddie's POV was pretty cheesy. Oh and when you review tell me what you want to be named in the story (but if you're a guy you have to have a guy's name. Same thing with girls.) Shank You For Reading!**

**-momododo1397**


End file.
